A large number of devices incorporate touchscreen interfaces. Many of these devices are devices with a small form factor, such as a smartphone or tablet. Navigating large surfaces using a touch interface and touch gestures may prove difficult when working with some applications. Examples of such applications include productivity applications, such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, presentations, and the like. Using these applications, users may create large documents, spreadsheets, or presentations. The size of these files result in a large navigable surface that must be traversed to reach different portions of content. It is often hard to quickly and efficiently navigate such large surfaces using a traditional touch interface and touch gestures.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.